The present invention relates generally to an extendable waste hose system for dumping waste from a recreational vehicle (RV).
Present recreational vehicles that have a water system and toilet built into them have a significant drawback in that disposal of waste water must be done manually by the RV user. This task often results in the spillage of raw sewage and resulting in odor that is both unpleasant and unsanitary. With all the modern conveniences of the present day RV's this messy task is still performed archaically. In accordance with the prior art, dumping of waste water from an RV was accomplished by means of a loose hose that had to be connected on both ends, one end to the vehicle and the other to the dump stations in an RV park or at a roadside dumping station. One would have to put on rubber gloves as a barrier from the accidental spills and leaks. Afterwards, the clean up of the loose hose and fittings would be accomplished by a great deal of handling with a water hose.
An example of a system for disposing of waste from RV is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,262 issued to Hannemaayer, which discloses a sewer discharge and stowing system including an axially extendable flexible hose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,183 issued to Leech discloses a recreational vehicle waste drainer including a drainer sheath and an angled drain nipple connected to an expandable tube 5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,156 issued to Tomczyk discloses a holding tank having a waster evacuation device including a telescoping arm and a flexible coupling mount.
A need therefore exists for a waste water disposal system that minimizes the manual intervention required by the RV user. Similarly, a need exists to retrofit RVs and other vehicles containing water and/or toilet systems with waste water disposal systems that minimize the need for manual intervention. It would be desirable for such a waste water disposal system to.